


This is so obvious!

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna knows love when she sees it! Draco/Harry's relationship through Luna's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is so obvious!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lucre_Noin
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

Harry Potter was gazing at Draco Malfoy for months now.  
He never looked away of his face when they are in the same room. The blond is certainly pretty to look at; even Moaning Myrtle is saying so. It is sad that the Boy Who Lived, her friend Harry, the valorous Gryffindor, hadn’t the courage to go to Malfoy to tell him how he felt about him, how much he cared.  
“Alright, Harry?” Luna gently asked him one evening.  
“Sure” Answered Harry still watching Malfoy out of the corner of his eye.   
“Is it about Malfoy?” She tried to help.  
Harry deeply sighed.  
“You wouldn’t understand, Luna”  
She looked at him for a long time and gently squeezed his hand.  
“There is nothing to understand, Harry; you don’t choose the ones you love”  
Harry gaped at her but couldn’t find a proper word to refute her.  
“That would be our secret” She smiled at him and left.

 

“Why are you crying?” She gently asked Malfoy another evening when she entered the girls’ bathrooms on the second floor.  
“Leave me alone!” Malfoy spat at her angrily “I’m not crying!”  
She came to him unimpressed by his tantrum and held her pink handkerchief out to him.  
“Why is he crying?” She asked Moaning Myrtle.  
“Because he is really sad” Answered the ghost girl sighting and trying really hard to pat the blond boy on the shoulder to comfort him.  
Luna patted him instead of her.  
“May I help you?” Luna gazed at him with her big honest eyes.  
“Help me?” Shrieked Malfoy “Have you lost your mind?! Whatever, you never had one in the first place!”  
Luna simply looked at him.  
“Harry likes you, I like Harry, so I like you” She explained “We’re all friends. If I can help you let me know”  
She had a really nice and friendly smile on her face. Draco gaped at her like a dying fish; his face not sure if it should turned an ash grey or a tomato red.

 

“Harry Potter fancies Draco Malfoy!” Cries Moaning Myrtle “I have to tell the other ghosts!”  
“You can’t. It is a secret. I promised Harry I won’t tell” Luna pleaded.  
“Oh...” Pouted the ghost girl “Well... I didn’t promise, did I?”  
“That’s true” Answered Luna “But...”  
But whatever the Ravenclaw girl would have wanted to say Myrtle was already moaning the news through Hogward’s pipes.


End file.
